


Obey Me! On crack

by LittleLuna



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, Gen, MC is female, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, Tags May Change, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuna/pseuds/LittleLuna
Summary: A series of short crack fics written with plot generator. Hillarity ensues.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

MC was thinking about Great Mammon again.

Great Mammon was a tactless tsundere with pointy fingers and solid lips.

MC walked over to the window and reflected on her quiet surroundings. She had always loved big library with its big, bright books. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel concerned.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a tactless figure of Great Mammon.

MC gulped.  
She glanced at her own reflection. She was a cold-blooded, funny, wine drinker with pretty fingers and skinny lips.

Her friends saw her as a deadly, dry deity. Once, she had even made a cup of tea for a hurt jealous Mammon.

But not even a cold-blooded person who had once made a cup of tea for a hurt jealous Mammon, was prepared for what Great Mammon had in store today.

The wind blew like chatting cats, making MC shocked. MC grabbed a magic torch that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As MC stepped outside and Great Mammon came closer, she could see the gleaming smile on his face.

"Look MC." growled Mammon, with a greedy glare that reminded MC of tactless mice. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want help. You owe me 2106 grimm."

MC looked back, even more shocked and still fingering the magic torch. "Mammon, stupid," she replied.

They looked at each other with puzzled feelings, like two brief, bad bears walking at a very cute sleepless night, which had piano music playing in the background and two stupid uncles laughing to the beat.

Suddenly, Mammon lunged forward and tried to punch MC in the face. Quickly, MC grabbed the magic torch and brought it down on Mammon's skull.

Mammon's pointy fingers trembled and his solid lips wobbled. He looked stressed, his wallet raw like a mushy, motionless map.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Great Mammon was dead.

MC went back inside and made herself a nice glass of wine.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

MC looked at the peculiar map in her hands and felt puzzled.

She walked over to the window and reflected on her picturesque surroundings. She had always loved noisy Hell with its striped, spilt streets. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel puzzled.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Leviachan . Leviachan was an understanding friend with charming eyebrows and handsome abs.

MC gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a cute, considerate, tea drinker with pointy eyebrows and beautiful abs. Her friends saw her as a forgotten, fierce friend. Once, she had even rescued a knowing puppy from a burning building.

But not even a cute person who had once rescued a knowing puppy from a burning building, was prepared for what Leviachan had in store today.

The wind blew like smiling foxes, making MC shocked.

As MC stepped outside and Leviachan came closer, she could see the tart glint in his eye.

Leviachan gazed with the affection of 5089 sympathetic bitter bears.   
He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want some more Twitter followers."

MC looked back, even more shocked and still fingering the peculiar map. "Leviachan, I'm in love with you," she replied.

They looked at each other with surprised feelings, like two gloopy, grubby goldfish thinking at a very special celebration, which had anime openings music playing in the background and two splendid uncles walking to the beat.

MC regarded Leviachan's charming eyebrows and handsome abs. "I feel the same way!" revealed Leviachan with a delighted grin.

Leviachan looked afraid, his emotions blushing like a nasty, naughty newspaper.

Then Leviachan came inside for a nice cup of tea.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I feel like I know MC. In a way, it feels as though I've always known her."  
> \- Devildom Newspaper  
> "About as enjoyable as being hailed on whilst taking in washing that has been targeted by seagulls with the squits."  
> \- Little D of Envy
> 
> "Saying the wind blew like smiling foxes is just the kind of literary device that makes this brilliant."  
> \- Satan
> 
> "I could do better."  
> \- Mammon (again)

**Author's Note:**

> "I feel like I know MC. In a way, it feels as though I've always known her."  
> \- Leviathan
> 
> "About as enjoyable as being hailed on whilst taking in washing that has been targeted by seagulls with the squits."  
> \- Lucifer
> 
> "Saying the wind blew like chatting cats is just the kind of literary device that makes this brilliant."  
> \- Satan
> 
> "I could do better."  
> \- Mammon, probably


End file.
